A Bizzare War
by SMFA
Summary: An unholy alliance threatens to rip the universe apart, only the Doctor and his Companions can save it, but they may need outside help.
1. Prelude

This is going to be a very unique crossover story dealing with military invasions and war, featuring characters from the worlds of Doctor Who, Merlin, Primeval, Scooby Doo, and Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy along with a number of my own characters. There will be a lot of hardships they will have to face during the course of this story, and possibly some character death along the way. I should mention that some of the dialogue is in German, but also included are their translations within the text.

I do not own the majority of the characters, only the plot is mine, I hope you like it.

* * *

Prelude to War

In a remote building in the middle of nowhere, a group of people were meeting to plot a great evil. The interior was no bigger than a one room shack, about fifty square feet in size. In the center was a large square table, about four square feet in size, it was made of a cheap particle board that had a faux granite cover over it and a number of maps with certain areas marked on it. One of the kingdom of Camelot, one of a town called, "Peach Creek", a city by the coast called "Crystal Cove" and a large deserted island.

Around the table stood four men and two women, three of the men were wearing military dress uniforms, two a dark gray with the gold braids and insignias of a brigadier general and a major general and one black with the braids, and insignia of a brigadier general. The First officer in gray was Major General Emmerich Ringe, an average size man with short, brown hair, and a clean shaven square jaw.

The second man in gray was Lieutenant General Hans Fechter, a tall thin man who had brown graying hair and a graying walrus mustache. Fechter was a career military man who had served his country for twenty-five years and was on the verge of retirement. The officer in black was Major General Rudolf Metzgar, a short stocky man who was balding in patches on his head that made him look like someone had run him over with a gas reel lawn mower. He had a clean shaven angular jaw and wire framed eyeglasses perched on his nose. Metzgar was the commander of part of the military arm of the "Geheime Kaiserliche Garde" or GKG which was the dreaded elite guard unit of the kaiserlichen Armee.

The fourth man was wearing a black suit and tie with a head of short blond hair and an angular face. He went by the name, "Roger Lehrer ". The first woman was a curious person, dressed in what could only be described as a medieval dress, it was dark red with gold braids in very fancy patterns along the waist, chest and sleeves. She had an angular jaw and long, flowing blonde hair. This was Morgause, a high priestess of the Old religion. The other woman dressed in all black with short, dark brown hair and a square jaw, This was Helen Cutter.

"Herren, Damen, haben wir drei Bereiche, die auf unserer Liste für viele Jahre gewesen. Die Städte Peach Creek, Crystal Cove, und dem Königreich Camelot. Priesterin Morgause, wollen Sie ergreifen sie Camelot. Frau Schneider, Sie wollen Crystal Cove und Peach Creek ergreifen sie. Herr Lehrer, was ist Ihr Ziel?" General Fechter said beginning the meeting. Everyone paused as General Ringe translated, "Gentlemen, ladies, we have three areas that have been on your lists for many years. The cities of Peach Creek and Crystal Cove, and the Kingdom of Camelot. Priestess Morgause, you want to take Camelot, Frau Cutter, you want Crystal Cove and Peach Creek. Herr Lehrer, what is your goal?"

"Yes," came Morgause's response; "I came here to ask for your assistance with taking control of Camelot from the tyrant Uther Pendragon and his son Arthur."

Lehrer and Helen looked at each other, nodded and Helen was the first to respond, "We both want the same thing, to control Peach Creek and Crystal Cove." After a pause, General Fechter asked with some skepticism, "Was ist die strategische Bedeutung dieser Städte?" Translating, General Ringe said, "He is asking what their strategic significance is."

"Strategically," Lehrer replied; "they mark a bridge point if you will, into an entirely different dimension." They paused while General Ringe translated for the other two officers, "Ist das ein Witz?" General Fechter looked at them like they were crazy; "Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als zu hören tosuch Unsinn!"

"The General does not quite believe you, he's skeptical." Ringe said briefly translating. Lehrer and Helen paused then Helen said, "I can understand your skepticism general, what I am telling you is absolutely true, I have the technology to give you the advantage you are looking for over your enemies. I have the ability to open gateways to those areas for your men to go through, and I will supply my own troops to the cause to provide security for the checkpoints." After Ringe translated what Helen had said, General Fechter turned to them and said, "Können Sie beweisen, Ihre Forderung?"

"He wants you to prove what you claim." Ringe translated, to which Helen responded by taking a strange instrument out of her pocket, "This device can open a doorway to any point in time and to any dimension. Observe."

"Diese Vorrichtung kann eine Tür zu jedem Zeitpunkt und an jeder Dimension zu öffnen. Beobachten." Ringe translated as Helen pushed a few buttons and a second later, a ball of shimmering light, looking like it had many broken crystals floating inside it appeared pulling a pen that was laying on the table into it.

"Ausgezeichnet!" Metzger said staring at it almost drooling. General Fechter stood there frozen at what he saw in front of him. "Wie viele Soldaten haben Sie?" He said breaking his silence, Ringe translated and Helen replied, "One thousand, I can send Two hundred fifty to aid in the capture of Camelot, two hundred fifty to Peach Creek, another two hundred fifty to Crystal Cove and I will keep the other quarter to the island which can act as our staging area and headquarters."

"Eintausend, kann ich Zweihundertfünfzig in der Erfassung von Camelot zu helfen, zweihundertfünfzig zu Peach Creek, ein weiteres zweihundertfünfzig Crystal Cove senden und ich werde die anderen Viertel auf der Insel, die als Staging-Bereich und unser Hauptquartier handeln halten können ." General Ringe translated.

"Sechzigtausend Männer insgesamt. Allgemeine Metzger hat zwanzigtausend Mann zu diesem Projekt zu begehen. Die vier sind Sie verantwortlich für irgendwelche Ergebnisse, und wenn der Sechzehnte Kavallerie wird in sie gezogen werden Ihre Köpfe werden auf der Linie."

"The General says he will commit his corps, and will have General Metzger deploy his men to the locations you indicated."

To this, Helen Cutter, Morgause and Lehrer smiled and the six began planning each phase of the operation.

* * *

The Doctor: Next time, the invasions begin.

Arthur: Tune in next time to see what happens next.

I hope you have enjoyed this prologue as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always comments and critique are very much appreciated.


	2. Peach Creek

Me: The Invasions begin in this short addition to the story, first is the Cul-de-sac of...

Eddy: Why is it our cul-de-sac? Why not the Trailer Park.

Edd: Shame on you Eddy! It's part of the plot. Please continue Mister Narrator.

Me: Thank you Edd, the Cul-De-sac of the world of Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. Enjoy.

Ed: Will there be chickens?

Me: Probably.

* * *

I do not own the Majority of the characters in this story, only the plot.

* * *

Act One

The Invasions

Peach Creek

It was a quiet, moonless night in the sleepy little town of Peach Creek where nothing all that remarkable happened on a daily basis. Most of the kids in the cul-de-sac were at their homes minding their own business. The Eds whereabouts was of no particular concern, and the Kankers were busy doing whatever it was they did on a normal day. Jonny was laying in his bed just starting to fall asleep. Kevin was watching some show on television. Nazz was in her home getting ready for bed. Sarah and Jimmy were playing some random game in the living room of the house she and her brother lived in and Rolf was checking on his livestock.

Eddy, Edd and Ed were busy planning their next big scam at Eddy's house when all of a sudden the sounds of distant machinery and shouts in some strange language broke the silence.

This noise brought all the kids out into the center of the cul-de-sac trying to figure out what was going on.

"What the heck is all that racket?!" Sarah said somewhat cranky having been disturbed by the noise. "Whatever it is it's giving me the heebie jeebies." Jimmy said getting scared as the noises got closer with each minute.

"What are ya'?" said Eddy in his usually sarcastic tone; "It's probably some road construction."

"I highly doubt it Eddy," said Double D, trying to make sense of things in a logical way; "It sounds far too big to be any construction equipment."

Then someone, sounding like they were not too far away shouted in a strange language, "Polizei, zu beseitigen!" Then, gunfire rang out in a mixture of hand gun, rifle and automatic weapons fire, and then screams of people getting shot and dying. "I think we'd better get inside somewhere." Double D said as a large dark vehicle came around the corner followed by twenty men armed with rifles, machine pistols and light machineguns.

"Dudes, it's a tank! Run!" Kevin said in alarm as they started to run towards Ed's house and basement. "Halt, oder wir schießen!" one of the soldiers yelled. However, the children did not understand what he was saying, and he fired a warning shot over their heads making them freeze. "Nein! Wir schießen nicht Kinder! Rund um sie und nehmen sie in die Schule!" Five of the soldiers approached them pointing their rifles at them. "Kommen Sie mit uns! Sie werden auf die Schule genommen werden."

"We had better do as they say, the more we cooperate the better our chances of survival." Double D said with a hint of fear in his voice. "Ruhe! Nun bewegen Schweine!"

The children were then led away by the soldiers in the direction of their school.

* * *

Ed: Can I make the next time announcement?

Me: Yes. you can, and afterwards you can have some pudding skin.

Ed: (drooling) PUDDING SKIN!

Edd: Umm, you'd better let me do it. Next time, Crystal Cove.


	3. Crystal Cove

Crystal Cove

The afternoon in Crystal Cove was peaceful, no hauntings or monster sightings had been reported in the last few weeks, which to some, was a relief, but to others a bore. It was great weather for spending time at the beach. No storms, very few clouds, little wind, perfect.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby were relaxing, Fred was sitting on a beach chair with a reflector board. Daphne and Velma were knocking around a volleyball and Shaggy and Scooby were predictably down around the snack bar.

All was quiet until someone yelled, "Everyone look out into the surf!" Fred stood and walked to the water's edge letting the waves wash over his feet.

Daphne and Velma stopped what they were doing and looked out towards the horizon to see light gray objects out on the water.

"Fred, what are those?" Daphne said squinting trying to make out what they were. "I don't know, they're too far away to make out anything." Fred said as a stranger walked over beside him.

"These might help." The stranger said holding out a pair of binoculars, which Fred took and trained on the blips on the horizon, "Some kind of boats, and a lot of them." Fred stated before handing them to Velma who in turn looked at the vessels approaching, "Amphibious assault vehicles, and landing craft." She said in her matter-of-factly tone. "That's strange, my dad and Sheriff Stone never mentioned anything about military maneuvers."

"Whoever it is they can't be very friendly." Daphne said starting to get scared. Someone overhearing this, got on the phone and quickly alerted the sheriff to the approaching danger. "I'll get Shag and Scoob, and meet you back at the Mystery Machine." Fred said before he ran off to the snack bar as Daphne and Velma ran back to their van.

Fred found the two staring out at the approaching landing craft as they continued to get closer to the shore.

"Shaggy! Scooby! We have to leave NOW!" he said as Shaggy looked his way, "Like, what are those?"

"Landing craft, we're being invaded! We have to get out of town before they land!" Fred said gesturing for them to follow, "Don't need to tell me twice, I don't like want to end up as Swiss cheese!" Shaggy seconded, and Scooby agreed as well, "Re roo!" he said before they ran towards their van.

They had exited the beach along with the rest of the people as dozens of police and SWAT team members arrived, setting up their squad cars as barriers armed with M Fours, rifles, shotguns and pistols. All were set up aiming their weapons towards the landing craft now only one hundred yards from the water's edge.

There were a few tense moments as the landing craft came to a stop and the ramps dropped and the soldiers on them surged out onto the sand. Those in Amphibious Assault Vehicles rushed out around the sides and moved forward towards the make-shift defenses exchanging fire. Both sides were taking casualties as the police began to fall back.

The invading soldiers kept pressing inland securing town little by little before reaching City Hall, capturing the mayor and the Sheriff in the process.

In the meantime, Fred was driving out of town as fast as he could, all the while trying not to hit anyone on the way out and trying to avoid encountering hostile soldiers as they filtered through. He came to a stop just on the outside of town on the outside of an old cave entrance just big enough for them to get through one at a time. Realizing this may be the only place to hide, he led his friends through the opening and into the unknown.

* * *

Arthur: Next time, Camelot.


End file.
